The Scooby Doo King
ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Simba - Young Scooby Doo (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Teenage Simba - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Nala - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Adult Nala - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Timon - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) (with Cyber Scooby as a extra) (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Pumbaa - Scooby Dum (with Yabba Doo as a extra) (Scooby Doo) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Scar - Carface Carruthers (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Banzai - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) * Ed - DeSoto (Oliver and Company) * Rafiki - Whoopsy Doo (Scooby Doo) (with Astro & Dynomutt as a extras) (The Jetsons and Dynomutt Dog Wonder) * Zazu - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarafina - Scooby Dee (Scooby Doo) * Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Gopher - Space Chicken (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Hyenas - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * Chameleon - Crickee (Mulan) * The Wildebeests as themselves * The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Beetle - Mouse (Scooby Doo) Scenes: * The Scooby Doo King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Scooby's Presentation Ceremony * The Scooby Doo King part 2 - Chief and Carface's Conversation * The Scooby Doo King part 3 - Young Scooby Doo's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Scooby Doo King part 4 - A: Young Scooby Doo's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Scooby Doo King part 5 - Young Scooby Doo and Carface's Conversation/Inviting Brandy Harrington * The Scooby Doo King part 6 - Ditching Courage/"I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Scooby Doo King part 7 - Young Scooby Doo & Brandy Harrington Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Scooby Doo King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Buster, Roscoe & DeSoto * The Scooby Doo King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Chief to the Rescue * The Scooby Doo King part 10 - Kings of the Past * The Scooby Doo King part 11 - "Be Prepared"/Carface's Animal Villain Army * The Scooby Doo King part 12 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Young Scooby Doo Runs Away * The Scooby Doo King part 13 - Carface Takes Over Priderock * The Scooby Doo King part 14 - Meet Scrappy Doo, Cyber Scooby, Scooby Dum, and Yabba Doo * The Scooby Doo King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Scooby Doo King part 16 - Courage and Carface's Conversation * The Scooby Doo King part 17 - Relax Under the Stars/He's Alive? * The Scooby Doo King part 18 - Amber Chases Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo/The Reunion * The Scooby Doo King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Scooby Doo King part 20 - Scooby Doo and Amber's Argument/Meet Whoopsy Doo, Astro, & Dynomutt/Chief's Ghost * The Scooby Doo King part 21 - 'The King Has Returned'/Scrappy Doo, Scooby Dum, Cyber Scooby, & Yabba Doo's Distraction * The Scooby Doo King part 22 - Scooby Doo Confronts Carface/Scooby Doo Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Scooby Doo King part 23 - Scooby Doo Vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Scooby Doo King part 24 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" * The Scooby Doo King part 25 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:The Lion King Fanmake Category:The Lion King Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof